


heart of gold

by juliansweigl



Series: the someone waiting for me [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Husbands, M/M, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliansweigl/pseuds/juliansweigl
Summary: When Manu wakes up on the morning of his thirty-third birthday, he expects to feel his husband’s chest underneath his head, his ear aligned with his heartbeat but instead he gets an empty bed, his head on one of the pillows and Thomas absolutely nowhere to be seen.or, Thomas has a birthday surprise for his husband.





	heart of gold

**Author's Note:**

> so... technically it's still Manu's birthday where I live so this COUNTS AS A BIRTHDAY FIC. 
> 
> I'd like to take this opportunity to thank Thomas for being the inspiration for this and also Meggie & E for being the greatest supporters over the last few hours because otherwise this would not have been finished :')
> 
> (also a special thanks to Meggie for allowing me to share this headcanon ♡ god, I love these husbands)

When Manu wakes up on the morning of his thirty-third birthday, he expects to feel his husband’s chest underneath his head, his ear aligned with his heartbeat but instead he gets an empty bed, his head on one of the pillows and Thomas absolutely _nowhere_ to be seen. Manu just about manages to catch the red numbers on the bedside table and as soon as he sees the seven- _something_ he immediately rolls over, harrumphing into the pillow and grumbling on about how it’s too early for him to get up.

 

In the end, Manu sleeps for another two and a half hours and it’s a little before ten when he finally wakes up, blinking once, twice, three times as his eyes adjust to the brightness in the room from the spring sunshine outside. Dropping his head back to the pillow, Manu blindly reaches for his phone that’s started to vibrate with a multitude of birthday texts flowing in. He manages to catch a few names as he scrolls through whilst hauling himself out of bed and heading through to the kitchen.

 

It’s only when he reaches the kitchen does he find a piece of paper folded over and laying atop of a white envelope, an envelope with Manu’s name scrawled on in familiar handwriting. Dropping his phone to the counter, Manu grabs the piece of paper and carefully unfolds it with one hand as he rubs the remaining sleep out of his eyes. His eyes scan over the quickly written note, if Thomas’ handwriting is indistinguishable most of the time - _this_ note just takes the cake. Manu just about makes out the words _happy_ and _birthday_ whilst also reading what Manu assumes is supposed to be Lisa’s name but at this point Manu can’t even be sure that half of what is written on the piece of paper is a real language.

 

 _Great_ . Manu refolds the note and places it neatly aside as he grasps the envelope between his thumb and forefinger. He didn’t exactly have _plans_ for how he wanted to spend the morning of his birthday but he can say for sure that alone with what he’s assuming is a card wasn’t high up on the list of possible ways.

 

He reminds himself that he’s had _worse_ birthdays than this as he tears open the envelope and pulls the card out. He finds himself stifling his laughter when he takes in the cartoon illustration on the front of it, a mouse in a birthday hat blowing out the candle in a cupcake adorns it. Opening it, the writing inside is a lot neater than the note but still marginally incomprehensible. Manu reads through the words carefully, unable to fight back the smile at Thomas starting off with _my beautiful husband_. He tries to ignore it but the overwhelming sense of raw love that fills his chest at reading through the message-

 

_I have known you for all of my twenties, I grew up, grew in my game with you by my side as a teammate, a friend, a lover and now my husband - my future. I love you more than I could ever begin to put into words and I can’t wait for thirty three to be your best year yet._

 

“Damnit, Thomas.” Manu chokes out a laugh, the pad of his thumb tracing over the black ink on the page.

 

Manu sits the card up on the counter and sighs, gripping the edge with both hands as he looks around the cabin, a light dusting of fog waves around in the windows and it feels too big to be here alone, _strange_ , he misses Thomas. His phone vibrates once more - this time with a text from Marcel. That’s the first text he answers and after that, he migrates from the kitchen to the living room and settles on the couch and continues to answer a never-ending number of birthday wishes before deciding to call his mum (mainly because it’s easier than waiting all day for a text that makes _absolutely_ no sense).

 

His mum greets him with a _happy birthday_ and an _I wish I could spend it with you_ \- Manu can’t even remember the last time he spent a birthday with her and it tugs at his heartstrings as he finds himself telling her he misses her too, and he means it. The sky clouds over during the phone call and Manu watches as the trees shade over and the wind gets stronger, branches hitting against the window frame as his mum retells him a story that he _wishes_ he had been listening to.

 

Glancing down, his wedding ring catches in the light from the living room and reflects into Manu’s line of sight, sighing, he thinks about yesterday, thinks about how he’s a married man - this time for real. Thinks about how yesterday still seems _surreal_ -

 

“Am I boring you, honey?” Marita asks with a twinge of amusement to her voice,

 

Manu suddenly shoots upright, silently cursing the fact he’s been called out. “No, of course not, I’m listening.” He rushes out in one breath. “Continue, please.”

 

“Are you okay? You seem distracted.” Marita pushes,

 

Manu sighs, stretching his neck as he holds the phone to his ear. “I’m just tired, long day yesterday.”

 

“If you’re sure, now, where was I?”

 

This time Manu listens. In the end, they stay on the phone for well over an hour and Manu feels all the better for it - it’s been a while since he’s had the time to just sit and have a nice chat with her - even if his mum does most of the talking. Manu has barely enough time to slide his phone onto the coffee table when it starts ringing again and truthfully, Manu’s first thought before he even sees the caller ID is why can’t people just text him happy birthday instead.

 

Thomas’ name lights up the screen and Manu feels practically giddy once he sees it and grasps clumsily at his phone to answer the call.

 

“Oh, you’re awake.” Thomas teases and Manu doesn’t even attempt to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “Hi, sweetheart. Happy birthday.”

 

“Thanks. Where are you?” Manu asks, glancing over his shoulder to where the note is still sitting on the kitchen counter.

 

“I left a note.”

 

“Not a coherent one.” Manu shoots back, giving himself a headache just thinking about his struggle to make sense of the note just minutes after waking up.

 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, that I wasn’t there when you woke up and for the _note_ but I was in a rush-” Thomas starts to explain before getting distracted by somebody else and a voice that sounds vaguely like Lisa’s. “- I’ll explain later, just, can you come here?” Thomas asks him.

 

Manu frowns. “Come where?”

 

“Oh, right, the stables. I’ll explain once you get here.” Thomas turns his attention away from what Lisa is telling him and focuses solely on Manu who is yet to reply. “Manu?”

 

Manu shakes himself back to reality, “Sure, is everything okay?” He asks, staring over at the fireplace and finally figuring out why he’s so cold this morning.

 

“Better than okay!” Thomas’ gleeful reply comes and Manu misses him more. “I’ll see you soon, okay? Love you!”

 

Manu shrugs before he remembers that Thomas can’t see him so he gives his husband - _his husband_ \- his word and hangs up.

 

He remembers to call himself a taxi before traipsing back towards the bedroom to get dressed as several different scenarios run through his mind as he pulls a hoodie on over his head and once again catches sight of his wedding ring as he reaches for his sneakers. The unbridled joy he feels whenever he feels it against his finger  or just catches the smallest glimpse makes him want to laugh. He didn’t think he could possibly feel _this_ happy - especially not when it came to marriage, a _real_ marriage that he didn’t think was a possibility just a few years ago.

 

He ties the laces to his sneakers as the rain begins to beat down against the windows in a hurried rush of window and wet leaves smacking against the glass as he sits at the edge of the bed and waits for the taxi to arrive. Still, ideas whirl around in the back of his head - it didn’t sound like an emergency, Thomas sounds way too upbeat for it to be any kind of emergency which leaves Manu in a state of guessing - he’s _overjoyed_ by the unknown. He straightens out the covers on the bed whilst he waits, glancing down at his watch before heading back into the living room and grabbing his phone from where he abandoned it on the couch.

 

Manu is twiddling his thumbs for the next few minutes just looking around the cabin. He didn’t think he would be leaving this soon but _hell,_ last night was more than worth it. He hears a horn outside and pockets his phone as he leaves the cabin, closing the door behind him and suddenly feeling excited all over again - _less_ than an hour and he’s going to be reunited with his husband - all thoughts of whatever Thomas has planned flying out of his head as he climbs into the car.

 

He makes small talk with the driver initially, his hood pulled up over his head despite how damp it feels from the rapid rain showering him from the door and down the pathway but for the majority of the time, he’s watching the mountains turn to a blurry mess of shapes in his vision as the car twists and turns down the road. The trees melt into a haze of green against grey skies as the further they get from the cabin - the more the fog begins to disperse and the sky begins to open up through the gaps in the clouds as the rain begins to slow, gently tapping against the window in a relaxing hum.

 

He uses his phone to pass the time, he replies to a few more messages but mostly he just uses it to keep his hands busy, the radio plays low in the front of the car and Manu wonders if the journey can get anymore tedious. His legs bounce with a nervous energy, anticipation as he focuses on the scenery outside the window, the raindrops sliding down the window as he remembers being a child and watching them with his face pressed up against the glass as they raced to reach the bottom. It’s a heartwarming memory, enough to calm the rapid anxiousness coursing through his veins at what’s to come. His knees still bounce as the song hits a soft bass that reverberates around the car despite the low volume and Manu finds himself subconsciously tapping along to the beat against the side of the car.

 

Minutes later, Manu finds himself twisting his wedding ring around his finger and feeling a warmth spreading throughout his chest as he remembers the way Thomas slid it on there yesterday, almost as an afterthought, the two of them too engrossed in each other and the moment to remember the simple but _usually_ important part of the ceremony. His cheeks flush as he remembers everything about the day before despite the fact that it hasn’t exactly sunken in yet, it will come with time - he knows that but it feels like something from a dream.

 

God, he can’t _wait_ to see his husband.

 

***

 

It’s stopped raining by the time the stables come into view and Manu barely leaves himself enough time to pay for the journey before he’s ungracefully tripping out of the taxi and nearly slipping on the wet ground. He’s positively dizzy with excitement as he spies the stables out of the corner of his eye,

 

He _cannot_ walk fast enough.

 

The closer he gets, the louder, clearer Thomas’ voice becomes and Manu has to stop himself from breaking out into a run which could end up in him doing something stupid like slipping over completely. He can hear Lisa’s voice too but she sounds distant, as though she’s on the phone and Manu just about steadies himself.

 

Manu sees Thomas before Thomas sees him and he would be lying if his gaze didn’t flicker down to the wedding ring sitting comfortably on his husband’s finger, eliciting a small, excited squeak from Manu-

 

The sound grabs Thomas’ attention and he’s turning around, a smile twitching at the corners of his lips as Manu smirks.

 

“Hey.”

 

Thomas forgoes any sense of control and rushes towards Manu, he reaches forward and grabs the strings of Manu’s hoodie and pulling him down so that he can kiss him, fingers twisting in the strings as Manu’s hands fly to Thomas’ face and rest against his cheeks. His cheeks are cold against Manu’s ridiculously warm hands and it causes Manu to whimper slightly at the significantly colder feel against his hands.

 

“I missed you.” Thomas mumbles out against Manu’s lips causing Manu to snicker slightly at the vibration.

 

Leaning back, for air more than anything, Thomas winds his arm around Manu’s waist to keep the closeness between them, glancing up, he can only grin at Manu’s parted (and red) lips.

 

“Happy birthday, Schatz.” Thomas murmurs before he tilts his head to the side and meets his husband’s eyes. “Was my note really _that_ unintelligible?”

 

“Two year olds could write clearer than that note.” Manu teases.

 

Manu wraps his arm around Thomas’ shoulders and leans against him, the wanting to know why he’s here in the first place starts gnawing again but before he can ask Thomas – Lisa ends her call and approaches them with a knowing _but_ amused smile twitching at the corners of her lips.

 

“Hi, Manu.” She greets, shooting a look towards Thomas to which he just smiles at.

 

“Hey, Lisa.” He smiles back, offering a small wave. “Why am I here?” He asks, looking between the both of them with his eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Ah, that’s right, you’re here for a reason.” Thomas suddenly remembers, Lisa just shakes her head regarding them fondly. “Come on.” Thomas urges as he slips his hand into his husband’s, feeling the coolness of Manu’s wedding ring against his fingers and he’s barely able to suppress the lovesick grin that threatens to play on his lips.

 

Manu lets himself be led out of the stable they’re in and into another.

 

“Here.” Thomas says as way of an explanation as he gestures towards the colt that’s wobbling around the stable.

 

Manu’s still none the wiser by the time Lisa joins them and leans against the wall. Thomas leans forward and lets his hand brush through the colt’s mane.

 

“Hey Manu, say hi to little Manu!”

 

Manu stares at his husband as though he’s suddenly sprouted another two heads.

 

“... What?”

 

“This is where I’ve been all morning, _well_ , afternoon too, he was born this morning.” Thomas explains properly this time, hand still brushing through the colt’s mane as it continues to wobble on his feet as he begins to take steps, shaky as they may be. “So…”

 

“... You named him after me?” Manu finishes for him, bottom lip sucked between his teeth as he drops his gaze to the ground, willing for the damn life of him for the tears in his eyes not to fall. “Did you actually?”

 

Thomas crosses the stable to stand in front of his husband, palm pressed against Manu’s cheek, wedding ring cool against Manu’s flushed cheeks.

 

“I did.” He confirms, lifting Manu’s head so that he can meet his eyes, chuckling softly when he notices the tears brimming Manu’s eyes. “Oh, sweetheart.” Thomas sighs almost reverentially as he drops his hand to hold onto Manu’s instead and lead him over to the colt who has taken to just standing still, legs still not fully functioning as of yet.

 

Manu shakily lifts his hand and softly, barely even, brushes his hand down the mane. It takes a few tries of doing it shyly before Manu scratches his ears - something he’s picked up from his husband’s own experience in horses _loving_ the feeling.

 

Thomas watches them both in adoration as Lisa steps up beside him and places her hand on his shoulder with a gentle smile.

 

“I think they like each other.” She comments with a short laugh,

 

The colt lays down with his head resting on Manu’s knees as Manu continues to card his hands through his mane with ease, a bright, beaming grin covering his lips at the evident liking that his namesake has taken to him.

 

“ _I need a picture of this._ ”

 

“You need a… what?” Manu’s head snaps up and he turns to look at his husband who is _already_ pulling his phone out of his pocket. “ _Oh_.”

 

Thomas shoots him a look as if to ask _what are you waiting for_? Manu takes the hint and gets to his feet, dusting off his jeans as he looks around nervously, not knowing what to do next.

 

“You can lift him up, sweetheart.” Thomas encourages.

 

“- But be careful!” Lisa interjects with a high-pitched squeak to her voice. “Not, not that you wouldn’t be but, _please_.”

 

And, he’s so careful. Manu gently and with as much care as he can places one arm underneath his body and lifts him as though he’s the fucking World Cup trophy, with so much care as to not disturb him too much. Manu, little Manu that is doesn’t even pay attention to suddenly being hoisted in the air. Manu quickly wraps his other arm around the colt to keep him in place, feeling under pressure, _this is a living thing_ he has to remind himself.

 

Thomas wonders if he’s ever felt this fucking happy as he snaps a picture of the both of them, capturing Manu smiling and looking so beautiful.

 

(He hasn’t)

 

Manu slowly lowers the colt back down until he’s able to stand on his feet again, looking marginally less wobbly than he had just a few minutes beforehand. Thomas is at his side in a second, the picture up on the screen and Manu can’t help but take Thomas’ phone from him and look down at the photo himself.

 

Manu turns to Thomas, lifting his hand to rest at the base of his husband’s neck and he smiles like a _goddamn_ fool.

 

“Thank you. _Jesus,_ Thommy, I don’t know what else to say.” Manu laughs, albeit shakily as he leans in kisses the smile off Thomas’ lips.

 

“I love you.”

 

And, god, Manu loves him too.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](https://hoewedeshummels.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> and if you’re wondering where the inspiration for this fic came from (in case you haven’t already seen it-) [here!](https://www.instagram.com/p/BvhacFqDENo/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=oxfrwee91h2r)


End file.
